


Force-Choke Me, Daddy

by Orangey_Snickers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Palpatine Fucks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader dies, Short One Shot, Smut, but this is not sweet, i would say short and sweet, non-specified gender of the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangey_Snickers/pseuds/Orangey_Snickers
Summary: Emperor Palpatine returns to Coruscant to find his loyal y/n waiting for him in the bedroom
Relationships: Sheev Palpatine/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Force-Choke Me, Daddy

You wake up early, filled with joy. Emperor Palpatine would be returning to Coruscant today, after nearly a month on the new Death Star, overseeing its progress. But finally, finally, he was coming home. You scurried around the palace, making sure everything was exactly how it should be. As you did so, you impatiently counted down the seconds until he’d arrive. You’d missed him while he was away. As much as you tried to stay busy with everything he’d asked you to do while he was gone, you really did miss him. And now that he was coming home, you could barely contain your excitement.

30 more minutes. Your heart was pounding as you carefully arranged yourself on his bed. No, you corrected yourself, your shared bed. You draped the silken sheets over your delicate areas, making sure just enough of you was exposed to pique his interest. As you lay there, you fondly remembered the first time you and he had done this.

It was a couple years ago, when you were new to the palace, and to Coruscant in general. But somehow, you managed to catch the Emperor’s eye. When he invited you to a private meeting, you were more scared than anything else. You had heard the stories, and feared that he would try to kill you. But instead, the two of you sat in silence for nearly half an hour before he spoke to you.

“You know, y/n, there are some things about the dark side of the force they won’t tell you.” his voice was low and rough; it sent shivers down your spine. He continued, “magnificent abilities, y/n. I could show them to you, if you wish.” it was then that you realized his hand was resting on your thigh. Not on your knee, as one would do as if to comfort you, but higher up, where you’d never been touched before. You shivered, and you couldn’t tell if it was fear, need, or both.

The Emperor led you to his bedchamber. It was a beautifully decorated room with an elegant bed in the middle, all silk sheets and satin curtains. He slid his hand between your thighs this time and you couldn’t help but let out a soft moan as he touched you. “Abilities some might consider… unnatural,” he murmured, touching you in all the right places to make you squirm. At long last, the two of you tumbled onto the bed. Where did your clothes go? It didn’t matter. Right now, you wanted the Emperor more than you could ever remember wanting anything. As he entered your tight hole, he whispered to you, “y/n, I want you to scream my name. Understand?”

You nodded, your eyes rolled back in bliss. “Oh, Palpatine!” you moaned. “Ohhhh, Daddy Sidious!”

“Good,” he crooned. “Good…” he increased in speed, pounding your insides into a pulp. You moaned louder as he did, panting for breath. The pressure was building; you weren’t gonna last much longer. Without much warning, you came, screaming his name. Oh, it felt so good, like an ocean of pleasure inside your body, the waves being pushed and pulled by Palpatine. You never wanted it to end, but just as it did, he came too, filling you up with his hot load. Just when you thought it couldn’t get any better…

You were abruptly drawn out of your musings by his arrival. As the two of you made eye contact, you blushed. His eyes, as usual, were emotionless, but you imagined they were staring at you with lust. “Aw, y/n, I see you were expecting me to come,” he said, slowly walking towards the bed and moving the blankets off your body, leaving you fully exposed. “Ahhh yes,” he whispered, staring at you. You shivered, both because you yearned for his touch and because without the blankets, you were now very cold.

“I- ~hnn~” before you could finish your sentence, he had begun fingering you, expertly hitting your g-spot repeatedly. The pleasure and need were driving you insane and you couldn’t help yourself when you yelled out, “oh, fuck me, please! I can’t… I can’t wait anymore.”

With a smile, he thrust into you, causing such a surge in pleasure that you almost came then and there. But you managed to hold off, wanting this to go on as long as possible. “Choke me,” you moaned. “Choke me, Daddy Sidious.”

“Of course, y/n,” he said, and instantly you feel a pressure around your throat. That was the good stuff. It increased, as did Palpatine’s speed, and the volume of your moans. Screaming his name, you cum hard, but the choke continues. It didn’t bother you, as it only increased the bliss of your orgasm. But when he came, his cum shooting far up inside you, the pressure became extreme. You can feel yourself fading out of consciousness but couldn’t care all that much. If this was how you went, so be it. Choked to death by Emperor Palpatine during sex was a hell of a way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to make the reader of ambiguous gender so that everyone can enjoy Palpatine's dick :) you're welcome


End file.
